Vamp
About Vamps are semi-powerful enemies that appear exclusively to Chapter 1. They have the ability to transform into powerful forms on death. Normal Normal vamps wear yellow-ish robes that have odd insignias on them. Their faces look mutilated, revealing bone, and they have piercing yellow eyes. This version attacks by throwing shurikens at you from a distance. They can throw several at a time, and they tend to stick to far-off places. However, most of them that DO approach you closely can transform upon death into a giant ogre-like being that wears silver armor and are covered with blood. With this form, its best to freeze-shatter them. They appear exclusively to the Catacombs level. Transformed Vampire The Transformed Vampire is the last and ultimate form of the normal vampire. When the Normal Vampire is abot to die, he will turn into a Transformed Vampire which is double the size of the Normal Vampire and he has a lot more health. The Transformed Vampire will not throw 3 daggers like the Normal Vampire, instead he will pick meat from his body and throw it at you, this may explain the huge splat of blood on his chest. The Transformed Vampire's model looks way different from the Normal Vampire's one, instead the Proto Vampire's one looks like the Normal One. This might have been done to avoid the confusion about Forest Vampires not being able to die at light but Proto Vampire being able to. Forest Vamp Forest Vamp is an exact replica of the Transformed vamp with the only difference is his reduced health of 150 instead of 500 and that they are already in this form once they spawn. The Forest Vamp would have been added for the fact that he is weaker, so that the groups of Forest Vampires can be killed more easily. The fact that the Forest level is happening outside may result in exposing the Forest Vamp to light resulting in him being weaker. Big Vamp The Big Vamp is an unused variation of the default template V_M (Forest Vampire). It was supposed to appear in the Forest level as a placeholder boss but it was later replaced by the White Demon. It is a more powerful and a much stronger version of the Forest Vampire with 800 HP and its size is quintuple(x5) of the Forest Vampire size. Barrel Vampire The Barrel Vampire(Not to be confused with the Suicide Vampire) is an enemy which can be found in the Catacombs level. It is the most dangerous and harmful enemy in the Catacombs level, he uses the same model as the Transformed Vampire but only smaller, he holds a barrel which has the string to it already lit. The Barrel Vampire will drop his barrel when he is close enough to the player causing a explosion which will kill him and do a massive amount of damage to the player. On higher difficulty it can instantly kill the player. Despite the fact that the barrel's string is lit, it will never explode by itself like the Suicide Vampire. Suicide Vampire The Suicide vampire is an exact replica of the Barrel Vampire, with the only exception that he has only 1 HP and he will die if 7 seconds have passed. They will only appear in a group of 2 in the Catacombs level near the brick wall which they will ambush after you have killed every single monster. They will spawn only if you get close enough to the brick wall. The Suicide Vampire may serve as an introduction to the Barrel Vampire so that the player will get used to their behavior and pattern. Also the suicide after 7 seconds may tell the player that they will explode on impact. Also the Suicide Vampire's barrel's explosion will deal way less damage than the Barrel Vampire. This was done so that the player will not die to an enemy that they never meet before. Proto Vamp Proto Vamp is the mini-boss encountered at the end of the Catacombs. It looks like a giant version of the normal Vamp (Why they didn't use this for the transformed-vamps and have the transformed model be this is beyond me). There are two methods to kill this type of vampire 1.By exposing him to the light, 2.By depleting his health bar which consist of 99.999 HP. Shoot out the skylight over the altar and sit at the end. He'll make his way to you, and before he can knock you into the flames , leap away to a small platform to the right. If you did it right, he'll die immediately and the level portal opens. If not, keep trying. He'll die eventually. Also, Proto Vamp can be killed instantly in Demon morph. Vamp Max The Vamp Max is a giant Vamp encountered in the Cathedral midway through the level. It looks like a massive version of the transformed Vamps. It attacks by throwing anything convenient at you, like rocks or nearby Psychonuns. It can also grab pillars in the room and literally shake the room for more debris to fall. Formula for throwing Rocks = Rock.damage * Vamp.ThrowForce Rock.damage = 0.5 Trivia *The Vamps don't seem to be consistent in model- The Proto Vamp looks like it should be the transformed version of a normal Vamp, but instead it is a mini-boss. The transformed model also looks like it should be the Proto Vamp instead of the transformed Vamp. Why this was not implemented is unknown. *Vamp is short for vampire. *The Proto Vamp is not immune to damage, he only has 99999 HP making him extremely hard to kill unless you use Tarot Cards especialy The Sceptre which will reduce his health to 1 HP. *Vamp Max's model looks exactly like a transformed Vamp, just super-sized. *Like the Zombie Warlord, the Vamps has an unused beta model for both the Vamp and the Transformed Vamp. And unlike the in-game Vamp, the transformed version matches the normal version. *It is the first enemy alongside Evil Monk (Standard and Enhanced), Standard Hell Biker, Loki, Spider, Amputee, Electro Freak, Ice Samurai, Leper Monk, Barrel Beast, Bag Baby, Preacher, Panzerspider, Winged Demon, Deto, Exploding Hen to be known to commit suicide. Category:Monsters Category:Heavy Monsters Category:Painkiller Monsters